


Sun and Moon

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [27]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Only one person knows Charlotte intimately.
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana
Series: Femslash February 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Femslash February





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'sun and moon'.

Most of her life, Tiana had felt like the moon to Lottie's sun. Her best friend naturally drew attention to herself and most people seemed to know her as 'Lottie's friend'. Honestly, Tiana didn't mind. She understood why others were drawn to Lottie. She herself was, too, after all. Unlike everyone else, though, Tiana could _touch_ Lottie, kiss her and drive her mad with desire. She loved when she had Lottie spread out naked before her on the bed, flushed and panting in the afterglow of the orgasms Tiana wrung out of her.

Then Lottie would pull Tiana down for a hungry kiss and return the favor: slender, delicate fingers following well-known patterns across Tiana's skin until she was writhing and begging under Lottie's touch. Her hips would buck up against the knowing fingers, desperate for more. More contact, more fingers. Just _more_. Then, kissing Tiana again, Lottie would give it to her, sending her over the edge with a few well-placed strokes of her fingers. Her lover didn't let up until Tiana came several times, just as wrung out as Lottie had been.

After cleaning up and curling up together in bed, they'd kiss each other good night and drift off to sleep in each other's arms. "Night, Tia. Love you."

"Love you, too, Lottie. Night."


End file.
